What If
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: Kagome has had enough. She returns back home, trains, and returns as a somewhat female sesshy. Will the Lord of the West ignore the whispers of a new and powerful priestess especially if it turns out to be Inuysha's wench? The one he secretly found intriguing. What if he doesn't? Rating might go up sesskag
1. the shadow in the forest

What if

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

What If?

A pink light was glowing from the inside of a well…..the Bone Eaters well. A young girl climbed out of the old rickety well. She had raven hair so dark that in the right light it looked blue and skin that looked like delicate cream. She wore green sailor outfit that would be considered inappropriate in more than one place. This girls name is Kagome…..

As she was walking towards the village she grumbled under her breath "Stupid Hanyo I'll kill him. He says he wants me back by this afternoon and is he there waiting for me nnnnooooo." Her grumbling was cut short by a presence she sensed. Kagome tried to find it but as soon as it was there it was gone. "It's probably nothing" she decided and she huffed and puffed all the way to the village. "Kagome-san!" came a girl's voice. "Sango-Chan it's so good to see you." The two girls embraced and went back to Kaede's hut and all three women chatted for a while. All of the sudden a blur of orange and green shot towards Kagome. "KAGOME-OKAASAN" Shippo cried. All the woman of the group laughed at the child as he bombarded the girl who he adopted as his mother.

It did not go unnoticed that the men of the group were not there...

"So where are Inuyasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked. "Miroku is passed out and Inuyasha disappeared this morning. I had figured that he was going to either get you or wait for you." the hut fell into laps of silence. Kagome broke the silence by shying and said "I'd better go look for him" and with that she departed carrying her yellow book bag.

"Should we have mentioned the soul stealers?" Sango asked Kaede. "No child she needs to find her own path" came the old woman's response.

Kagome started wondering around trying to find said hanyou. Recently she had started to look over her situation with him. "I don't think this is going anywhere and I can't waste my life on him." she thought aloud. Without realizing it... somewhere along the way Kagome had started to fall out of love with him.

All of the sudden Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts by a flash of white. With her curiosity getting the better of her she took off after it. When she got to her destination she was definitely unprepared for what she saw...Inuyasha and Kikyo locked in a passionate embrace.

Covering her scent and aura she took off towards the well. She has had enough. Any last hope or shred of love she may have had is gone. 'I will not stand for this anymore' she thought as she got to the well, jumped in without hesitation with a look of fierce determination in her eyes.

Little did everyone know everything was seen and heard by a shadow in the forest.


	2. The Wispers Begin

Hey thanks everyone im touched that you all like it. Thanks for the ideas as well I'll take them into consideration!

Disclaimer: i dont own anything

What If?

Feudal Era 

"Inuyasha stop you'll keep hurting yourself" Sango and Miroku pleaded with thier stuborn friend.

A month ago on this day Kagome had fled from the Feudal Japan. No one knew why, or when but she did, but that was not what had shocked them. What had realy done it is that she had also put up a barrier around it, and instead of it getting weaker it got stronger.

"No" came the heated hanyo's reply "Not untill i get there and come back with the stupid wench." The two friends sighed and walked away from him knowing he would not listin.

Modern Era

"Mama i'm leaving now"Kagome shouted. " O.K." her mother shouted back "Be safe and come back soon".

In the month that Kagome had been at home she had inproved on her archery and her spirtual powers but she could only go so far in swardsmanship with that pathetic trainer she had. In the end she'll probably end up getting a master in some village they stopped by at. What she really wanted though was someone like Sesshomaru to train her but that is impossabe.

Kagome checked her stuff to make sure she had everything she needed... quiver full of arrows: check, bow: check, katans: check, (A.N. should she have a regular sward, dual sward, or both?) and backpack: check. Good everything is there. Kagome stepped into the well house and jumped down the well with no hesitation.

Feudal Era (everyone)

Inuyasha had just tried yet again to break the barrier when a burst of pink light came from the well. As it was receding it did some thing odd... the light flashed blue. 'why is that?' Inuysha asked himself. Then the poor hanyo got himself hit with a new forest green backpack. "Ooww wench watch were your throwing that thing" he growled out. "Shutup you stupid puppy" Kagome's agitated voice came from the brim of the well. "Keh" was all he responded with. When he looked up he did not see what was expected. Kagome was wearing black flat boots made for fighting, loose but form fitting denim jeans, and a black workout shirt. " Who are you and what the hell did you do with Kagome?" Inuyasha growled. " You realy are quite stupid" Kagome replied with a voice so cold that it rivaled Sesshomarus.

Kagome grabbed her bag and walked into the village leaving the flustered hanyo behind. When she walked in she was greeted with a horrable sight... Kagura attack Sango with one hand and attempting to keep hold of a struggling Shippo in the other.

Kagome was so angry she did something she would not have normally done... She shouted " Put my son down you bitch"! With all eyes on her she raised her hands, summoned her powers and zapped Kagura's ass.

After feeling Kagome's rage Kagura dropped the kitsune and fled. Kagome grabed her adopted son and held him tight. she could feel the stares and hear everyone talking in aw but she ignored it. That night a merchand from the next town over came and he heard the story. After he went back home he told everyone the story.

And so started the wispers of the all powerful miko.

* * *

O.K. guys i have questions for you

the sward thing from earlier one, two, or both?

does it need to have longer chapters?

for future reference do you want me to write the final battle or skp over it?(remember it's not till later)

Thanks again you guys your the best. Just as an FYI i cant start writing again untill i know if i need to change anything or how good/bad im doing

sorry i had to delete it but i reposted

_ The Band of Thieves_


	3. Now Everyone Knows!

Thanks for the info everyone. I appreciate all the help you guys give me so keep it up. Oddly enough all the reviews have gotten my creative juices flowing. Thanks again! oohh by the way sorry for being so late I have had a lot of stuff to do lately and I have something for you guys. There is a poll on my profile for how old you think I am (insert devious looking smirk smile thing). Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

What If?

With The Inu Gang

"Kagome I'm so sorry if I had known I would have warned you ouch this is all my fault" Sango practically cried. Kagome mentally sighed for the hundredth time after she had told everyone why she left and now Sango will not stop apologizing. "Sango its fine I told you besides whatever shred of love and hope I had is now gone and it would have gone away anyways it was bound to happen." Sango looked like she was about to protest but Kagome cut her off...

"If you say one more word on the subject then I will take out my katana and cut your hair off." she threatened.

Sango squeaked and dropped the subject. She really loved Kag but she took pride in her long hair even though Kag's hair was longer now. I mean damn how does she get it to grow so fast!?

Inuyasha subtly grabbed his own hair and pushed it behind his soldiers.

All of the sudden Kagome fought off the urge to sneeze...for the fifth time that minuet! 'Hmm' she thought 'someone must be talking about me'.

Indeed someone was talking about her. Many people were but we will focus on a select few for now.

With Koga

"Hey bosses guess what we heard" said Hakkaku and Ginta in almost perfect unison. "Not now guys I'm trying to find my woman" an agitated Koga replied. "Well we think it's about sis but..."started Hakkaku "since your busy we'll tell you later." finished Ginta. Koga whirled around and asked "what did you hear about my woman?" "Sorry boss didn't mean to bother you go on back to finding her we will leave you alone" said Ginta. Both of the wolves were snickering when they heard a grown behind them.

"I command you as your pack leader to tell me this instant what you heard about my Kagome" came Koga's voice with a steely edge to it. Both boys stopped, turned around, and looked their boss straight in the face then Ginta said " There's word of a new all-powerful priestess. She is said to be so powerful the even Naraku has a right to shake in his butt ugly bamboo fur". Koga looked ready to protest the relevance of that to his woman but Hakkaku cut him off by holing up his hand (A.N. there's a lot of that going on isn't there?)

"This miko is said to have very dark black hair the fall in waves down her back, electric blue eyes, a huge aura, a heavenly scent, immense power, and beauty beyond compare. She is said to be carrying multiple weapons and traveling with one hanyo, two demons, and two other humans. So there you have it sis has gone and made herself stronger would you look at that!" He finished his rant and sucked in a gulp of air then sighed in relief.

"Hhmm" Koga mused aloud "It seems she has it seems she has" and with that he took off having caught her scent in the village near Inuyasha's Forest. 'Why anyone would name a forest after dog breath?' he thought all of the sudden.

With Naraku (kukuku) :p

"Kanna" came a silky but filthy voice "Get Kagura and your mirror and come here". "This is some disturbing news indeed" the voice said to the empty room.

"You summoned Naraku" Kagura the Wind Witch said as she entered. A handsome man stepped out of the shadows but his voice shattered the beauty "yes" he practically hissed "I have a question for you" he said malice dripping off of every word. Kagura gulped knowing this could not be good.

"When I sent you to capture that runt of a demon, and you failed might I add, who was it that attacked you?" Naraku asked. "I don't know she just showed up and attacked me" Kagura responded evenly. "Hmm well then Kanna come here" he's said addressing the young demon. "Yes master" Kanna said in a blank voice that held no emotion what so ever. "Show me inuyasha and his group" he demanded.

Many minuets passed by and Naraku grew impatient "WELL!" the enraged hanyo shouted. Kana's face betrayed the slightest bit of emotion and it was... shock. "I am being blocked" she said her voice showing the strain in trying to break through the barrier.

For a while there was silence but it was interrupted by Naraku saying "You two leave immediately and sent for Kikyo." When they were gone he once again started talking aloud to himself "My little whore will take out this... unforeseen obstacle quite easily."

The Western Castle

A knock rang through the study where one of the most feared and coveted Taiyouki in all of Japan was currently sitting "enter" said Sesshomaru the Lord of the Western Lands. A servant walked in holding a letter. "What is it?" Sesshomaru said in his cold voice.

The poor demon was obviously shaking when he said "A letter came in my Lord. It is from one of the squadrons placed near the border." all the while he grew more and more scared for his life and it seemed as if the room temperature suddenly dropped twenty degrees.

Sesshomaru held out his hand and the frightened demon put the letter in it and waited to be dismissed. Sesshomaru looked at the seal to check the squadron and said "You may leave." in a regal tone

As the servant left Sesshomaru opened the letter and read what was written on the paper inside

_Lord Sesshomaru,_

_ It is to my greatest happiness that almost everything has been quiet though I have something to inform you of. A quarter moon ago I sent someone out to scout within a 100 click radius of the camp so naturally he went to check on Edo. He came back early so I asked for his report. The poor demon came back scared out of his wits. He said that that he was not 2 clicks away from the village when an immense amount of spiritual energy flared up. He said that he felt as though he was right next to a minor miko practicing and that he had not felt anything so powerful since Midoriko. This is all I have to report._

_Sincerely,_

_General Fong_

By the end of the letter he was quite intrigued. Who was this new spiritually powerful person. A vision of a certain young lady popped into his head but he shook it away angrily. ' Perhaps it is time to pay my dear little brother a visit' he though. With that he stood up summoned Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. When everyone was present and everything was packed they left with a course headed to Edo


	4. Pertaining to You, Me, and Us

What If chpt 4 OI READ THE CONTENTS BELOW OR ELSE! I SHALL FIND OUT IF YOU DID OR NOT!

"Speaking" 'thinking'

Disclaimer:

Sesshomaru: WAIT

Band of thieves: huh what?

Kagome: no I'm angry with you you good for nothing Taiyouki

Inuyasha: hah serves you right

Band of thieves: (sighs) what did he do this time?

Kagome: *whisper whisper*

Band of thieves: *gasp* he didn't

Kagome: he did

Sesshomaru: I'm sorry my love it was my youki

Band of thieves: (evil glint in eyes and proclaims in noble voice) Just for that I condemn you Lord of the Western Lands. You shall have to FIGHT for the hands of you're so called love. All in favor say I.

Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kagome: I

Kiara: meow

Kikyo: no

Band of thieves: no one asked you ya clay pot!

Kikyo: (walks away dejectedly)

Band of thieves: O.K disclaimer: I own nothing at all (tears in eyes)

What If?

For the people of Feudal Japan it was just another morning…

"Inuyasha shut up nobody asked you" yup just a regular morning. Though I will let you see for yourself.

"No I will not" an enraged Inuyasha shouted "I cannot believe you want to invite that frigid butt. I mean I doubt he will even say yes to this ridiculous plan."

"Well there is no harm in asking is there what happens if he actually considers it. WHAT IF HE SAYS YES" Kagome yelled back at the top of her lungs feeling fed up with Inuyasha's idiocy.

"Keh what if he says yes you say. Kagome are we talking about the same person? I know he won't say yes and if he does I'll kiss Miroku." Inuyasha spat back. The poor soul known as Miroku started to run away for fear of actually being kissed by the hanyou but was held back by Sango.

"Fine I'll take you up on that" Kagome said smirking as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going" Inuyasha shouted after her. "To clear my head" she said.

In truth the young miko was going to clear her head. She walked for quite some time. Finally she found a small clearing that would be perfect for her to use. She pulled out her IPod and turned on the track that she had named "Pertaining to You, Me, and Us". It was a mix of her favorite songs that related to all of her friends, foes, and acquaintances from this era. She turned the music up as loud as she could stand while she put her head phones on. She pulled out her first weapon…..the single sword. The perfect song came on to get her pumped up. Its name was "I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin. This song she had put on for Sesshomaru.

She kneeled for the intro of the music and waited….

FALL!

With that one word she took off dramatically slicing and stabbing at imaginary enemies. She slowed with the music…

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover  
I don't want to change the world  
I just want to leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

She sped up and did a flip in time with the next section of the song….

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away  
FALL!

She landed perfectly and continued and she started making dummies out of her miko energy and had them attack her. If someone walked by it would look more like she was dancing instead of practicing with a deadly weapon…..

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to heaven  
All is lost again, but I'm not giving in

I will not bow, I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall, I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

she repeated the moves she did previously. Opting for the worst case scenario she threw the (crappy) sword to the side (she really needed a good, real sword from this era!). During the next verse she rolled towards her bag and pulled out her 2nd favorite weapon….. The fan. While Kagura knew the basics of the fan kagome was so advanced with it that she could actually kill someone with it without using her Miko energy.

I will not!

I will not bow, I will not break

I will shut the world away

I will not fall, I will not fade

I will take your breath away

She flicked open her fans and continued to shack and slice away at her "attackers" while still looking regal and graceful.

And I'll survive, paranoid

I have lost the will to change

And I am not proud, cold blooded, fake

I will shut the world away

Fall!

She ended her graceful dance on one knee, head bent, and her arms crossed over her chest with her fans closed one on each hand. Kagome had not even broken a sweat yet by was breathing slightly heavily. The next song that came on made her want to laugh while she put away her weapons and opted for new ones. The song that had come on was for none other than Kikyo. Kagome felt she was right on the mark with this song. It was "Highway to Hell" by ACDC. She personally felt that it fit with the situation.

As the song started she pulled out her personal favorite weapon… The sai. As the song played on she flipped her weapon open and closed like a pro. She continually killed all of her "enemies". She used this weapon through three different songs. One was for Rin and Shippo. It was "Innocent" by Taylor Swift. The second one was "Leave out All the Rest" by Linkin Park for Kiara. Lastly was "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park for Inuyasha.

Feeling better Kagome went to put her weapons away but something stopped her. 'That aura' she thought 'It feels so familiar.' She calmly put her IPod in her backpack and slung it over her solider. She waited for the person to move and when they did not she called out in a calm clear voice "Come out so I can see who you are." The aura disappeared and then she remembered. The aura in the wood about a month ago. She did not sense it as much then because she was so weak. 'I wonder who it is' she thought.

Suddenly Inuyasha barged into the clearing fang out and he shouted "SESSHOMARU WHERE DID YOU GO COME BACK HERE!" He was shortly joined by Kiara carrying Sango and Miroku. Of course none other Sesshomaru in all his glory walked into the clearing as well.

Both Sango and Kagome could not help but think that the Lord of the Western Lands was the most beautifully delectable thing there. "What is it Inubaka?" Sesshomaru asked him. "Ya gay butt son of a " before he could finish his threat Sesshomaru had knocked his sword out of his hand and grabbed his throat and held him in the air. He then plainly stated "Inuyasha of all of us here you are the gay one. I am well aware that every nigen female in this field is staring at my butt" both Kagome and Sango blushed guiltily at this but Sesshomaru continued "and yes I am a son of a bi%&*. The head bi%&* in fact. Did you forget Inuyasha that I am a full blooded INUyouki" he finished smirking putting slight emphasis on the Inu part.

In her backpack Kagome's IPod started blaring the song "I Will Survive" by Gloria Gaynor. "That's embarrassing" she said. Kiara's head cocked to the side and she meowed in confusion. She slammed her bag to the ground and pulled out the object of the demon lord's curiosity. While Kagome hit the stop button Kiara, Sango, and Miroku left. Inuyasha thought that now would be a good time to speak out for help. "Oi wench a lit" again being his idiot self he said the wrong thing. "Inuyasha..." she said in a voice that was cold and meant death "SIT...how…SIT…many times…SIT…do I…SIT…have to tell…SIT…you that my…SIT… name…SIT…is…SIT KAGOME!? SSIITT!"

In her rage Kagome totally forgot that Sesshomaru still had a hold on Inuyasha and was slammed into the ground as well. Then the stupid taiyouki did something even more stupid and said "Wench cease this at once"

"Wench, girl, human, nigen, miko UUGG. I HAVE A NAME USE IT BUTTHOLES!" her eyes glowed pink and she fell into a fit of uncontrollable rage. The last thought that ran through her mind was 'I'm going under. Maybe this should be my song and not Sango's'. Everyone fled except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were still fighting the subjection beads. Kagome's powers whirled around her.

Kagome finally found herself and she calmed down. No sooner did she none other than Koga the Prince of the East ran up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Hello my Kagome. How are you dearest?" he asked flirtatiously. "I'm great. How do I look?" she asked just to get on the Inubaka's nerves. She stepped back and twirled for him while hiding a smirk. Koga was practically drooling at her new outfit. He loved how it hugged her curves and how the leather looked on her. "You look absolutely delectable." he responded.

Finally Koga realized the two Inuyouki in the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru?" he questioned "what happened?" As Inuyasha finally stood up Sesshomaru went right after Kagome.

"Alright KA-GO-ME you want to play, fine let's play." He pulled out his sword and lunged for her. Before he could reach her though, someone else's katana got in the way. "I will not allow you to hurt my woman" came the angered voice of Koga. It was Koga, Inuyasha, and Kagome vs. Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's POV (when Inu called Kag wench)

"Oi wench a lit" the baka Inu started before the Miko's voice cut him off. "Inuyasha" she started in a voice that was so cold. 'It almost rivals mine. What made the girl change from the last time our paths crossed? How did she change moods so suddenly?' I contemplated until I heard the word "SIT" ring loud and clear from her mouth. 'What?' was the only thought that ran through my head thinking that the girl had gone insane when suddenly I got a face full of dirt. "how…SIT…many times…SIT…do I…SIT…have to tell…SIT…you that my…SIT… name…SIT…is…SIT KAGOME!? SSIITT!" the wenc…Kagome's voice rang out loud and clear. What was this power? To get her to stop I called out "Wench cease this at once." This Sesshomaru now does not think that was the best thing that he could have said because it seemed to enrage the young miko even more. "Wench, girl, human, nigen, miko UUGG. I HAVE A NAME USE IT BUTTHOLES!" she shouted enraged. My ears were ringing and I could feel he miko energy touching my person but it was not malicious. It was more like the tender touch of a mother, sister, or lover. I mentally shook my head to rid it of these ridiculous thoughts.

She calmed herself down within a few minutes. 'That takes much control. As did her weapon handling.' I though. I was starting to feel the spell wearing off but only in the slightest. I felt the urge to growl because I could sense that stupid wolf Koga coming this way fast. He skidded to a halt in front of Kagome I had presumed . I thought this because I heard him say "Hello my Kagome. How are you dearest?" I toned the conversation out after that, focusing on getting my hand out from under my stupid hanyou of a half-brother. 'Gods how is this miko that powerful' I questioned myself. 'No matter now almost there.' When my hand came free I had just registered that Koga asked me what happened. I growled so low that even the wolf did not hear it. I stalked towards girl enraged that the stupid wolf had seen me in such a position because of this Kagome. "Alright KA-GO-ME you want to play, fine let's play." I growled pulling out my sword. I lunged at her but was intercepted. "I will not allow you to hurt my woman" that meddling baka of a prince said. 'Now this' I thought 'will be fun'

Back to normal

The four people fought it out, none going to their full potential for their own reasons. Kagome's IPod mysteriously went off again playing the perfect song for this "fight scene". It spontaneously played "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin.

The fight ended with the song. Well not really. Kagome put "chains" on Inuyasha and Koga then bowed to Sesshomaru thanking him for the spar. He left gracefully with not a hair out of place. Kagome had realized that he IPod had started playing a new song called "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift. 'I wonder why that song is playing' she thought as she looked back. "Hm" she mused aloud "Pertaining to You, Me, and US. Now why would that song be on there?" She listened to the song all the walk back to the village letting her two "companions" sit and fume for about half an hour. Granted that is if she remembers to release them.

* * *

Hey guys sorry about the lack of update i have had alot of stuff going on latley. I have put a pole on my page by the way for how old you think i am.

Remember i take any advice/ feedback. In fact i crave it so give it up. No not just good story write more i want critisizm!

I love all of you and the support! I am trying to make my chapters longer so it might be a while. Remember FEEDBACK. With much love and understanding

_The Band Of Thieves_


	5. Questions Asked and Debts Repaid

What If chpt 5 OI READ THE CONTENTS BELOW OR I WILL FIND OUT!

Per request of one of my readers (you know who you are) something dramatic shall happen in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I

Sesshomaru: nigen I am not so weak as to fall with the stupid hanyou under the subjection spell.

Band of Thieves: I know but I needed something to happen to you so you would be mad.

Inuyasha: keh you want to go fluffy ill have Kikyo give you one just like it.

Sesshomaru: hanyou it would do you good to watch what you say to this Sesshomaru.

BOT: (mutters under breath) like it would work

Inuyasha: I could slam you down and put you in a choke hold.

BOT: someone has been watching MMA.

Inuyasha: so what

Entering Kagome and Kikyo

Kag and Kikyo: can we just get on with the story?

BOT and Naraku: yes

Inuyasha: Naraku when did you get here?

Everyone grabs weapons

BOT: it's cool guys he is with me

Everyone: WHAT?

BOT: you shall see….. Eventually (evil grin)

Naraku: The Band Of Thieves owns nothing and if she did I would be awesome

What If?

"I'm so tired of being here suppressed by all my childish fears, and if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave 'cause your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone" a beautiful voice rang out through the woods and all the animals were silently listening. A lone figure stood in a field. It was a small girl about 9 or 10 in age dressed in an orange and white checkered kimono. There was a bundle of flowers lying at her feet, forgotten.

The voice floated closer still singing "these wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real, there is just too much that time cannot erase." When the voice stopped a figure appeared at the edge of the field. "Kagome is that you?" the child called out in delight. "Hai Rin-chan it is me. What are you doing out here all alone" Kagome asked stepping out of the shadows. She was dressed in her fighting boots and her form fitting pants. Today her shirt was a dark and light blue tie-dye combo and it hugged her curves nicely. She had a knife stuck down one boot, a fan in the other, and her (crappy) modern sword strapped to her waist.

"Sesshomaru-sama said he had to do something and told Jaken-sama to watch over me and he went to get water so Rin is here alone." Rin said bounding up to Kagome and wrapping her arms around her waist. "Well I guess I will stay here until Sesshomaru gets back 'cause I need to talk to him anyway"

"MAMA!" Shippo's voice rang out loud and clear from the woods "MAMA WHERE ARE YOU?!" as soon as he said that he caught her scent and headed her way. "Rin-chan" rang out when he stepped into the clearing. "Shippo-san!" Rin exclaimed as she and the kitsune embraced like old friends who have not seen each other in a long time. "Mama may I stay here and play with Rin-chan for a little bit?" Shippo asked Kagome eagerly. To tease the children put a thoughtful look on her face and said "well...I don't know…" and just when the two children's faces started to fall she said "I guess so." A chorus of yay and woo ho rang out. At first they ran around playing tag and Shippo was almost never it and Rin was complaining that Shippo was too fast.

Near the end of their game Kagome had a random surge of speed while she was it and got Shippo. "Wow how did you do that Okasan?" Rin asked in aw "you were like a blur almost as fast as Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome though back to what had happened but did not recall using her Miko powers to run fast so she dismissed it as a flair in her powers "It has happened every once and a while" she explained to the children. They all shrugged it off and continued playing their competitive game of tag.

Once they all were tired of tag the girls sat down and played with flowers while Shippo worked on this Fox Fire and his tricks. Shippo would ask Kagome to try and help him do something occasionally. It had been quite a pleasant morning.

It was about mid-day when Shippo and Rin suddenly burst out laughing. "What is it?" Kagome asked confused. "Mama I think you are hungry" Shippo said. Kagome then proceeded to look at her stomach as it growled and she started to giggle too. "Hold on guys give me a second" she said straightening up. She focused on the one jewel shard in her backpack that she had put in a protective barrier around. Using her connection to the purified shard she summoned it. Her backpack took off with the shard and was there in less than 10 seconds flat.

"Lunch is served" Kagome said pulling out a HUGE boxed lunch her mother had packed for her. She had a feeling she would need it in a time she could not start a fire. "It looks so good Okasan but how did it get here?" Rin ask curiously.

"Well Rin while we eat I will tell you exactly how I got my bag here" Kagome said pulling out some chopsticks and handing a set to the children. As the started digging in Kagome told them how she got her book bag.

"Well Rin there is a shard in this book bag. It is a secret shard so you cannot tell anyone about it ok." She waited until both children shook their heads yes. Once she was certain they would not tell she continued "You see I can only do this with purified shards. If I could do it with all the shards I would just summon them and we would be done. When I focus I can sense it and I basically tell it come here I need you. The fabric of my backpack is sturdy enough not to break under the pressure which is part of the reasons I switched it out with my old yellow one. That one would have ripped instantly then where would we be? Well any ways any more questions?"

The children both thought it over and came up with nothing so they ate in peace.

"Ne Rin how old are you now?" Kagome asked suddenly. "Rin is almost eleven now Okasan why do you ask?" Rin said. "You're almost eleven!" Kagome exclaimed "I never would have guessed I mean you act so young you and Shippo both." Rin smiled sadly as she straightened her posture to look like a Nobel of the court and said in a clear unwavering voice that you should never hear come out of a child "That is because this Rin has been taking etiquette lessons and has no time for fun and flowers anymore." Kagome scooped her up in a hug and said "I am so sorry I asked Rin I don't know what Sesshomaru is thinking putting someone so young into those classes. They are pointless and stupid. Here I'll show you how it's done." With that she put Rin down and said "Watch and then try Rin and you will put even you're sensei to shame."

They practiced gliding, sitting properly, manners, table etiquette, what to say and who you say it to, posture, and all the stuff a princess needs. The only thing that kept them going was that they were having fun doing it which meant that Rin was learning much better. By the time they were done it was almost 3 o'clock and Rin was a true daughter of the house of the moon. Rin was now being drilled on all of the Lords and Ladies of the land, and if they were single or not. When they finished that they started on the Royal Guard.

"There is General Fong I really like him. He is a Loin youki. I also like Mori Sohan. He is a Tiger youki but he is really nice. Sometimes he will get me out of classes and take me to the garden. There is also Tamahome and Hotohori who are Phoenix youki. They are brothers but they argue a lot. Mitsukake is a warrior and a Medic. He is very kind and has a cat. He says he got it from a distant land. He is a Cheetah youki. There is also Nakago the Cat youki he is not very nice but is scared of Sesshomaru-sama because he used to be a prisoner of war. Sesshomaru-sama said he is cunning and he does not trust him even though he is second in command of the army. There is also Soi and Tomo who are the element twins. They are very dangerous but very kind hearted. They are almost never called into battle. There is also one of our few respected female warriors Nuriko. She is also a phoenix youki but she does not like the brothers. She is also kind and I like her a lot. Lastly there is Chichiri who had a hard childhood and wears a mask to cover a scar he has and so it always looks like he is smiling. He is a Dragon youki and he is very dangerous when enraged because he is still young and needs to learn control."

"That is very interesting I would like to meet all of them one day. I might stop off and visit the castle." Kagome said.

Rin was about to respond when a lion burst out of the bushes and stood in front of her growling at Kagome and Shippo. "General Fong what are you doing here" Rin asked. "Oh this is General Fong?" Kagome asked around the tiger. "Yes but I do not know why he is here" Rin said. "Pleased to meet you General I am Kagome. I was just looking after Rin while Sesshomaru was gone. I don't know why he left her alone. Then again Jaken probably went after him and is now facing a world of pain." Kagome said

At this the tiger morphed into a man and practically spat "That is Sesshomaru-SAMA to you filthy nigen."

"Oh no" Shippo said as Kagome's powers flared. With a smirk she let her eyes bleed pink and her feet left the ground. She put some of her power into her voice as it went cold and all the kindness drained from her body. In that instant the General swore he had never seen someone look as cold as Sesshomaru. "The one you call filthy nigen is the one fighting to protect you from unknown terrors. The one you insult is the most powerful Miko sense the time of Midoriko. You should be cowering in fear at my feet for I could purify you in a second. If you wish to continue insulting me you will die where you stand." The power in her voice was overwhelming. She abruptly spun around and there stood Sesshomaru holding Shippo with a deadly claw on his throat.

"Kagome you will stop this instant or the Kit is gone." he said coldly. As her feet touched the ground and her eyes returned to normal but something happened. 'Her eyes flashed blue' Sesshomaru though as he dropped the kit 'strange indeed'. The General bowed but as soon as Kagome and Sesshomaru's cold eyes met the most epic stare down of all time occurred. Both attempted to scare the other but it would not work. They both attempted to read the other but it was futile. There was nothing there but ice and more ice. 'This woman is standing up to me. She does not cower at my glare. Interesting' Sesshomaru thought as the kit brought his mother back to her kind self.

"You are to never insult Kagome-Okasan again is that clear General." An order rang through the clearing. "Yes my Lady as you say" General Fong said bowing to none other than Rin. "Rin where were you taught that? Madam Yuki said you were only on posture and that you had not begun you order giving lessons." Sesshomaru said "Kagome taught me everything look Sesshomaru-sama I can glide now." Rin responded excitedly. Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome and said "You taught her what Mistress Yuki could not. How." The way he said how made it sound more like a demand than a question 'how does he do that' Kagome wondered. "I had to take those classes when I was her age and I just came up with a way to do it so that she could learn easier." She stated plainly.

"Hn" was his only response. Kagome then asked "May I speak to you in private Sesshomaru-sama" she said the last bit sounding forced. Again all he said was "Hn" as he walked off into the woods. "Rin Shippo stay here oh and General" Kagome said as she looked back at him "If anything happens to my kids you will pay." With that she walked off after the retreating figure of the Taiyouki.

"What is it you want to speak of mi...Kagome" Sesshomaru demanded again. "I have a proposition for you that would benefit both parties" Kagome responded in her 'I mean business' tone. "What would that be" he asked. "I would like to know if your group will join mine in the hunt for the shards and Naraku." she said holding her breath waiting for his answer.

"How does this Sesshomaru benefit in this transaction." he demanded. "Rin will have more protection and a companion her age. I can also teach her about things every human child or woman should know. Face it Sesshomaru you and I both know that her being around you all of the time is not good. She needs other people in her life besides you, Jaken, some warriors, and a sensei she hates." Kagome finished and let him have some time to mull it over.

Before anyone could say a word a bear youki charged into the small clearing and shouted "GIVE ME THE SHARDS!" Kagome and Sesshomaru both looked at each other and a silent was sent between them. "Leave now youki while you can" Sesshomaru said coldly. "Ya right like you could harm" the bear turned tail and ran because he had finally taken his eyes off of Kagome's packet to see who had threatened him. What he did not expect was to be met with two icy cold glares that would make the Artic look like the desert. "Anyways" Kagome said after the bear had fled for his life.

"This Sesshomaru agrees but you should know that the Inubaka and I will be fighting over alpha male." Sesshomaru said finally. "Thank you Sesshomaru. Would you like to come to camp now it will just be me and Shippo? Sango, Miroku, and Kiara went to town and will be gone till sundown and Inuyasha is with the clay whore." Kagome asked him "Rin will decide" he stated. When they got back two loud shouts of excitement could be heard miles around.

At Camp

"When is my beautiful Miko supposed to be back?" Naraku questioned the slayer. "I will never tell you anything you vile monster" Sango spat at Naraku. "Ku ku ku you will in time. Wait ah there she is and just in time for the main event.

A tentacle shot out grabbing Rin, Shippo, and General Fong. "What the hell is this crap?" Fong asked coughing. That my dear lion would be my miasma and continue to struggle then it will kill you…why this infernal being KANNA COME!" Naraku shouted. Said youki was instantly at her master's side and handing him a goblet filled with an unknown substance. Inuyasha found this to be a good time to burst into the clearing screaming "NARAKU THIS TIME I HAVE YOU" like a wild hair-brained idiot. Alas it was not to be for /Naraku simply scooped him up into the miasma along with the others.

"Alright Sesshomaru" Kagome said catching said persons attention " divide…" 'Ah this I know good strategy' though Sesshomaru but what he said was "And conquer." With that they took off. They both moved so fast that it was hard for Naraku to keep up with them. Kagome at one point had out her sword but it broke so she took out her Sai from her boots and was slicing left and right at anything Naraku related. Sesshomaru looked as he was in a graceful dance much like Kagome when she was practicing. His movements were fluid and precise. He was so sure of himself. Both of their faces were cold as stone and it scared even Naraku a little bit.

When they got close he called out "Kagura Kanna it is time to go." With that they all fled and Naraku went back to planning. Once Kagome purified all the miasma she healed all wounds. "Guys we have an important decision to make that will affect us all." she said. "What would that be Kagome" asked Miroku. "We are to decode on the next Alpha because Sesshomaru has agreed to merge our groups' together." Kagome stated proudly. "The rules are you cannot vote for yourself and you can only vote for one person. Then he or she will choose the second in command." Once everyone had paper and a writing utensil the voting began. "Okay who wants to go first?" Kagome asked kindly.

Miroku raised his vote which was the picture of a crescent moon and said "I vote for Lord Sesshomaru." The came Sango who voted Sesshomaru, Kagome voted Sesshomaru, Inuyasha voted Kagome, Shippo voted Kagome, Rin voted Sesshomaru, Kiara voted Sesshomaru (Yes she can vote as well), Jaken voted Sesshomaru, Ah voted Sesshomaru, Un voted Kagome (Yes they voted), and last but not least the ice prince himself voted for Kagome.

"The votes are as follows: Sesshomaru with seven and me with four. Sesshomaru is now alpha male and you may choose second in command." Kagome said. The whole camp waited with baited breath while the new alpha's gaze swept over the whole camp. "Miko I choose you to be my second in command for you seem to hold the respect of everyone and you seem wise for a nigen." Sesshomaru stated with finality.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said humbly. "Well now that that is over Inuyasha." Kagome called out to the hanyou trying to escape. "Keh what do ya want we…Kagome." Inuyasha asked trying to seem nonchalant. "I believe that you have a bet to uphold. He has said yes now it you must keep up your end of the bargain." Kagome said deviously.

With that the chase began.


End file.
